prototypefandomcom-20200222-history
Vehicles
Vehicles in Prototype serve various uses. While tanks and helicopters can be hijacked/driven, others like civilian cars cannot be driven. They can only be destroyed or used as debris that can be thrown. Helicopters Helicopters are encountered at all stages of the game and come in two forms, the Apache attack helicopter and the Blackhawk transport helicopter. Helicopters are used very effectively by the military. Being fast, maneuverable and powerful by nature, helicopters are capable of leveling an entire battlefield. Helicopters serve as the support role for the military, and are lethal to the infected armies because of their range advantage. They are capable of hovering or flying at heights that cannot be reached by the infected, unless it is a thrown car from a Hydra or a thrown piece of cement from a Hunter or Leader Hunter. Wielding superior firepower, the helicopters are capable of not only severely damaging infected numbers from relative safety, but also damage their Hives. Eventually, Alex is given the opportunity to consume a helicopter pilot and gains the ability to hijack (or "skyjack", as it is called in-game) and pilot helicopters. The "Tornado" (modeled after the AH-64 Apache) attack helicopter is equipped with a flexible mounted 30mm M230 Chain Gun, Hydra 70 general-purpose unguided 70 mm (2.75 in) rockets, and AGM 114 Hellfire anti-tank guided missiles. The "Grey Goose" (UH-60 Black Hawk) transport is equipped with Hydra 70 general-purpose unguided 70 mm (2.75 in) rockets and AGM 114 Hellfire anti-tank guided missiles. Soldiers will call in strike teams if Alex does not take them out before they complete their transmission. These strike teams invariably include between 1 and 4 helicopters depending on how much of the game is completed, as well as up to 4 UAVs. Hijacking a helicopter can take place with it in the air or on the ground, occupied or unmanned. To begin hijacking, maneuver Alex to the front and hold the grab button. Hijacking a manned helicopter while in-flight is aided greatly by the upgraded Whipfist weapon. Targeting the helicopter with the Whipfist equipped and pressing the grab button causes the Whipfist to extend to the helicopter and pull Alex towards it to attach. The further the helicopter is from Alex, the longer the grab button must be held before release. Armored Vehicles Armored vehicles '''are encountered after the island of Manhattan is quarantined by the U.S. Marines and Blackwatch. There are two main types, the M2 Bradley Infantry Fighting Vehicle and a M1 Abrams Main Battle Tank. Both serve as the main offensive arm for the military, and are used to clear out large numbers of weaker infected, and smaller numbers of tougher infected. Armored vehicles prove extremely effective against the infected civilians and Walkers, as infected civilians cannot damage the armor of the vehicle, and the damage inflicted by the Walkers is minimal, and only a threat in numbers. Although training is required to drive a tank, Alex is given the opportunity to absorb the memories of an APC driver and learn how to drive one. The M2 Bradley Infantry Fighting Vehicle is equipped with a 25mm M242 autocannon firing armor-piercing shells as its primary weapon and a BGM-71 TOW anti-tank guided missile launcher as a secondary weapon station. The M1 Abrams is equipped with a 120mm M256 smoothbore cannon firing M830 HEAT (high explosive anti-tank) rounds as its primary weapon and a Browning M2 .50 calibre machine gun in a secondary weapon station located above the commander hatch. Tanks are used in one mission to provide support to UAV's (Unmanned Aerial Vehicles) that can detect pathogens in the air and lead them to wherever Alex has been. In only two missions Alex encounters Thermobaric tanks. In fact in the one mission of those two Alex Mercer commandeers the Thermobaric Tank that fires thermobaric shells to defeat a Hydra which has killed the previous tank crew by piercing its armor with its tongue-like appendage and destroy a "super hive" where Dana is being held. The Thermobaric tanks are easily distinguished from the rest given the fact that they have three cannons on the turrets, they lack a machine gun, and their durability is considerably higher than the other armored vehicles. Tanks can take a large amount of damage before being destroyed, and can call in Strike Teams if you take too long. Fully charged Hammerfist Elbow Drop or the Air Blade powers are effective against single tanks, but against groups the Groundspike Graveyard Devastators are preferable. Avoid Tendril Barrage Devastators as they are ineffective against armoured targets. When disguised as a soldier, any shots fired at the tank will cause the crew to radio you, yelling "Check your fire!" or "Friendlies!". If Alex attempts to exit an armored vehicle in an area when he cannot stand on top of it, the player can opt to self-destruct the vehicle. UAVs Unmanned Aerial Vehicles, or '''UAVs, are the only military vehicle that (as the name suggests) cannot be piloted. The UAV is unarmed, has very little damage resistance, and is generally more of a nuisance than it is an enemy to Alex Mercer. This is due to their ability to see through Alex's disguises at an alarmingly fast rate while also tending to follow its "prey" around, making it hard to hide from strike teams, even after Mercer re-disguises. UAVs are also able to call in strike teams themselves, announcing "STRIKE PACKAGE ALERT" repeatedly. Mercer's Flying Kick attack is highly effective against them. Using the Whipfist power at longer distances can help you eliminate them without needing to be too close. Throws and gunfire are also very effective against these soft targets. UAVs near military assets will activate alerts if you attempt to destroy them, even if sniping from cover. When you see them in Strike Team Unit in the later parts of the game, you should eliminate them to help evade the teams. UAVs count as part of the Strike Team, and must be destroyed along with the Helicopters. Military Strike Team Military strike teams are a group of helicopters and often accompanied by UAVs that are called in to eliminate Alex. Soldiers attempting to call in a Strike Team will be highlighted with a HUD icon of a radio transmition (shown in the figure), allowing Alex a chance to kill or consume the soldier and interrupt the transmition; preventing the Strike Team from being deployed. Once a Strike Team arrives, you are given the choice of either evading the Strike Team or destroying it. Either of these is a viable option, however, destroying it yields more evolution points. Any technique to destroy flying enemies will work well against a Strike Team. A particularly effective method is to Skyjack the closest Helicopter and use it to kill the remaining members of the team. Evading a Strike Team comes down to two things. Firstly you must eliminate any UAVs or they will track you and reveal you regardless of a disguise. Secondly you have to break contact with the Helicopters, Gliding over blocks of buildings and rapidly dodging around building may do the trick, or you can drop into an alleyway. Once the visibility icon shows the closed shutter you can swap disguises. Shortly after breaking contact the Strike Team will be called off. Category:Military Category:Vehicles